


Tinta

by nezukos



Series: Soulmate AUS [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Day Care Teacher Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Indulgent, Soulmate AU, Surprises!
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Soulmate AU kung saan ang mga salitang nakatinta sa iyong pulso ay ang unang mga salita na sasabihin sa iyo ng soulmate mo.o kung saan minalas si Kyungsoo at pamilyado na pala ang kanyang soulmate.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Soulmate AUS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763740
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44





	Tinta

**Author's Note:**

> AU NAMIN TO NI MARIAN A LONG TIME AGO NA GUSTO KO NA RIN ISULAT!
> 
> ALSO, EVERYDAY ATA AKO MAGSUSULAT KASI PAMPATANGGAL UMAY KO TO SA INIS KO SA WORK HAHAHA
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE GIVE COMMENTS HUHUHU PAMPA CHEER AT PAMPASAYA SA NAKAKABWISET KONG WORK FROM HOME HAHAHA

Sa mundong ito, malakas ang paniniwala ng lahat pagdating sa soulmates. Sa katunayan, dito sumesentro ang buhay ng mga tao, ang makilala ang taong bubuo sa kakulangan nila, ang taong tanging maghahatid sa kanila sa kaligayahang walang hanggan, at ang dahilan ng saya sa buhay na pinagkaloob sa kanila sa mundong ibabaw.

Soulmate.

Hindi agaran ang pagtukoy sa soulmate ng isang tao. Hindi rin iyon nagsisimula sa pagsilang lang ng sanggol, dahil sa paglaki ng isang bata doon unti-unting naa-uncover ang kakilanlan ng kanilang soulmate. Habang ang tao ay nabubuhay at tumatanda, may mga araw na randomly na makakaramdam sila ng pangangati sa kanilang mga palapulsuhan. Doon kasi gumuguhit ang mga letrang bubuo sa unang sasabihin ng soulmate nila sa kanila.

Hindi isang bagsakan ang pagtinta ng mga letra sa palapulsuhan, pero iba-iba rin ang mga karanasan ng mga tao sa pagdiskubre ng mga letra. Minsan isa-isang lumilitaw ang mga letra, minsan naman ay dalawahan, at maximum na ang tatluhan. Hindi rin iyon sa magkakasunud-sunod na araw lumilitaw dahil ang paglitaw ng mga letra ay umaabot ng ilang taon. Walang pattern kung kailan. Basta't isang araw, mapapakamot na lang ang isang tao sa palapulsuhan at lilitaw na ang letra.

Sa kaso ni Kyungsoo, nang tumuntong siya sa edad na bente-singko, dun lang nabuo ang mga salitang umukit sa kanyang pulso.

Trese siya nang lumitaw ang letrang  _ B _

Kinse siya nung lumitaw ang letrang  _ i _

Eighteen siya nung lumitaw ang letrang  _ b _ at  _ y _

At bente tres siya nang lumitaw ang letrang  _ H _ ,  _ b _ , at  _ a _

Umilaw ang mga salita sa kanyang pulso hudyat na kumpleto na ang mga letrang nakatadhana sa kanya.

Ang basa roon, ' _ Hi, baby _ '. 

Nang malaman na niya ang mga salita kung paano makikilala ang kanyang soulmate, sinamaan pa niya ng tingin ang kanyang pulso dahil hindi siya makapaniwala sa natanggap.

Baby?

Hindi na rin naman bago sa kanya dahil maraming nagkukumento sa kanya na mukha siyang baby. He refuses na matawag ng ganun dahil palagay niya hindi naman siya mukhang baby. Pero kung ito ang unang sasabihin na mga salita sa kanya ng kanyang soulmate, baka nga maniwala na siya na mukha nga siyang baby.

* * *

Isang daycare teacher si Kyungsoo sa isang pribadong paaralan sa kanilang lugar. Dahil tapos na ang school year, nakatakda sa araw na iyon ang kuhaan ng card ng kanyang dalawampu't pitong mga estudyante sa kindergarten.

Mag-isa na ngayon sa classroom dahil halos lahat ay nakakuha na ng card, liban sa tatlo pa niyang mga estudyante.

Tiningnan niya ang kanyang listahan.

Jinjoo Byun

Raeon Kim

Jieun Lee

Trenta minutos na lang din ang nalalabi at gusto na rin niya umuwi kaya dasal niya ay sana makarating na ang mga magulang ng mga bata.

Nang matanaw niya sa bintana ang mga paparating, umayos siya ng upo at hinanda na ang mga card ng mga bata at listahan ng pipirmahan nilang papel.

Dalawang babae ang pumasok sa classroom at lumapit sa kanya.

"Sino po ang anak, Mommy?" Tanong niya sa dalawa.

"Akin si Jinjoo."

"Jieun sa akin." 

Nginitian niya ang mga nanay at iniabot sa kanila ang card ng mga anak, ganun na rin ang listahan na dapat nilang pirmahan bilang pagpapatibay na nakuha na nila ang card ng mga anak.

"Sir, may schedule na po ba ng next enrollment?"

Bago sumagot ay natanaw ni Kyungsoo ang pagpasok ng isang matangkad at matipunong lalaki sa loob ng classroom. Tila nag-aalinlangan pa ito nung una at panay ang check nito sa cellphone nito.

Tumayo ito ng may layong 1 meter distance sa mga nanay na kaharap ngayon ni Kyungsoo.

"Meron na po. Ito po pala yung flyers, muntik ko na po makalimutan." Abot niya sa flyers kung saan nakalagay roon ang date ng enrollments of all grade levels at ang tuition fee for next school year.

"Ayun naman pala. Thank you, Sir." 

"Welcome po." Ngiti niya sa mga mommies na gumilid muna para magchismisan saglit. Pero napansin din niya ang bulungan ng mga ito habang nakatingin sa gwapong lalaki na kasunod nila.

Kaya, napatingin muli si Kyungsoo sa lalaking huling dumating na lumapit din sa kanya kinalaunan.

Palagay niya ito na ang Daddy ni Raeon na never pa niyang na-meet. Isa pa ay hindi maipagkakaila ang resemblance ng kanyang estudyante at ng lalaking ito, kaya para sa huling parent na makakaharap niya ngayon dahil makakauwi na rin siya sa wakas, magiliw niya itong binati. 

"Hi po, Daddy."

May gulat sa mga mata ng gwapong lalaki at tila natameme nang makaharap na maigi si Kyungsoo.

Bulong nito, "Hi, Baby." Biglang klaro ng boses. "I mean, Hi Sir. Kukunin ko card ni Raeon Kim."

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang dapat maramdaman. Kung ano ang dapat maging ekspresyon ng kanyang mukha. Hindi niya alam kung matatawa ba siya o maiiyak sa narinig na unang mga salita sa gwapong lalaking ito--ang mga salitang ngayon ay namumula na sa kanyang palapulsuhan.

At para bang scenario sa mga drama na pinapanood ng kanyang ina sa T.V, nagkatitigan lang sila ng lalaking hindi niya inaasahan na siyang soulmate niya.

Matinding kaligayahan ang nadarama niya sa mga oras na iyon.

Kung isa itong pelikula o drama, malamang ay may background music na sila. May kulay pink na effects sa screen at kung anu-ano pa na magdidiin sa pinakahinihintay na eksena.

Pero walang ganon sa totoong buhay.

Ngunit natanto ni Kyungsoo na literal nga na hihinto ang oras at ang ikot ng mundo sa panahon na makilala mo na ang iyong soulmate.

Pinutol ni Kyungsoo ang pag-agos ng kaligayahan sa kanyang sistema at dali-daling iniabot ang card ni Raeon Kim sa kanya.

"Ito na po yung card ng anak niyo. Pakipirmahan na rin po dito." Nagmamadali niyang sabi at gusto na niyang umalis, umuwi at magkulong na sa kanyang kwarto dahil bakit ang saklap naman ata ng tadhana sa kanya?

Kinuha naman ng gwapong Daddy ni Raeon ang card ng anak at pumirma rin sa listahan.

"Ito rin po pala yung flyer. Naka-indicate na po dyan yung enrollment at yung fees for next school year.

Nang maibigay na ang mga papel kay Mr. Kim, ngunit hindi pa 'to umaalis sa kanyang harapan, napatingala sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

Napalunon ang guro nang makita ang napakagandang ngiti ng lalaki. Tumawa ito nang mahina.

"May nakakatawa po ba, Sir?"

Diretsahan niyang tanong sa lalaki dahil para sa kanya walang nakakatawa sa sitwasyong ito.

Hindi ata nakakatuwang malaman na ang pinakahinihintay mong soulmate buong buhay mo ay maging taken na...

Ang malala, may pamilya na.

Tatay pa ng estudyante niya.

Nilahad ng lalaki ang pulso niya kay Kyungsoo.

Tinitigan siya ng masama ni Kyungsoo at ayaw niyang tingnan kung ano ang nakatinta sa pulso ng 'supposed' to be soulmate niya.

"Tingnan mo na." Sabi nito sa kanya ng may nakakasilaw na ngiti sa labi niya. "Hm." Pag-uudyok pa nito at nang matapos na ito, tumingin si Kyungsoo sa pulso ng lalaki.

' _Hi po, Daddy_ '

Ang eksaktong mga salita na sinabi niya kanina sa lalaki.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa nabasa at binulong bulong pa ang 'Hi po, Daddy' nang paulit-ulit dahil hindi siya makapaniwala na soulmate nga niya itong lalaking ito pero...

"Pero may a-anak ka na."

Natawa muli bahagya ang lalaki at ngumiti nang malumanay.

"Teacher Kyungsoo," Basa nito sa card na kinuha kung saan nakasulat doon ang ngalan ni Kyungsoo. Tiningnan siya nito muli sa mata. "Mukha ba talaga akong Daddy?"

"Uhm..." Napaisip si Kyungsoo at napatingin siya sa dalawang nanay kanina na nasa room pa rin pala at nasaksihan ang buong pangyayari. Nagsisihagikgikan sa kilig ang mga ito bago kumaway sa kanya bilang paalam at umalis na ng classroom.

"So mukha nga akong Daddy?" Pang-aasar ng lalaki sa kanya, hindi mabura ang ngiti sa gwapo nitong mukha.

Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo at grabe ang paglukso ng kanyang puso.

May tumatakbo sa labas na umagaw sa kanilang atensyon.

Pareho silang napatingin sa pinto at isang Raeon Kim ang masiglang tumakbo sa kanila.

"Tito Jonin!" 

At dun na nagka-sense ang lahat para kay Kyungsoo.

Tito.

Hindi Daddy.

Panatag na ang kanyang loob.

Ngumisi ang lalaki sa kanya bago tumingin sa pamangkin.Yumakap ang bata sa mga binti ng lalaki at tahimik na binuka ni Kyungsoo ang labi para subukang sabihin ang pangalang Jonin.

"Teacher Soo! Hello po!" Bati sa kanya ng cute na bata na kanyang nginitian at kinamusta.

"Musta si Raeon ngayong bakasyon?"

Hindi siya sinagot ng bata dahil naputol na agad ang atensyon nito nang may panibagong karakter na pumasok sa loob ng classroom.

"Mommy!!" Takbo naman ngayon ng bata sa kanyang ina na kilala na sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Lumapit si Mrs. Kim sa kanila habang nakakapit ang anak sa mga binti niya.

"Good morning, Sir Soo. Pasensya na na-late kami. Muntik ko na makalimutan na kuhaan pala ngayon ng card so bumalik kami." Explain ni Mrs. Kim sa kanya.

"Wala po yun, Mrs. Kim."

"Pinakuha ko muna sa kapatid ko yung card kasi nag-c.r pa ako dyan sa McDo." 

Ngiti lang ang kayang isukli niya kay Mrs. Kim.

"Nakuha mo na ba?" Tanong nito sa gwapong lalaki na inabot na kay Mrs. Kim ang card at flyer na kinuha. Tiningnan saglit ni Mrs. Kim ang grades ng anak bago batuhan ng appreciative smile si Kyungsoo. "Teacher Soo, thank you this school year sa pag-aalaga sa anak ko dito sa school. I really appreciate it lalo na at single mom ako. Thank you so much po."

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jonin na nginisian lang siya ulit at parang nagsasabi ba na  _ told you so. _

"Wala po yun, uhh, err Mrs. Kim. It's my job po to make sure that my students are well taken care of." 

"Ms. Kim na lang. Raeon, say thank you and bye now to Teacher Soo."

"Thank you, 'cher Soo." Cute na sabi nito habang kumakaway na para sa isang paalam.

"Sige po, una na kami. Opening pa ng coffee shop ng kapatid namin sa Makati this lunch. Sana di ganun ka-traffic ngayon."

"Sana nga po." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanila at kaway niya kay Raeon bilang paalam. "Bye bye, Raeon."

"Bye, bye." Kaway pa rin ng bata na hinawakan na ni Mrs. Kim sa libreng kamay nito.

Ngunit nang paalis na sila, napansin ni Ms. Kim na tila wala pang balak ang kapatid na umalis.

"Uy, tara na." 

Nakasandal si Jonin sa teacher's table habang tiklop ang mga braso sa malapad nitong dibdib.

"Teh, pasabi na lang kay ditse, congrats. Next time dalawin ko siya sa shop kasama ng soulmate ko." Nilahad niya sa ate niya ang pulso niyang umiilaw pa rin tulad ng kay Kyungsoo na matagumpay na naitago ang umiilaw na tinta sa pulso sa babae kanina.

Tumingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at ngumiti, "Ano, Teacher Soo? Tapos ka na, di ba? Date na tayo,  _ soulmate _ ."

Napa-"Oh my God" na lang ang ate ni Jongin at iniwan na sila para bigyan sila ng oras na makilala na ang bawat isa nang lubusan.

Wala na ang pangamba sa puso ni Kyungsoo kaya isang masayang ngiti ang binigay niya kay Jonin for the first time.

  
  


**_Epilogue_ **

Habang naglalakad sa gilid papunta sa kalapit na McDonalds para doon mananghalian, may nahihiyang ngiti si Kyungsoo na may halo ring ngiti dahil natagpuan na niya ngayon ang kanyang soulmate.

Parang panaginip pero heto na. Hindi niya inakala na tiyuhin lang pala ng estudyante niya ang kabiyak ng puso niya. 

Siya na ang bumasag sa katahimikan. "So Jonin, right?" tingala niya sa lalaki na natawa na naman.

"Ano ulit?"

Namula ang kanyang mga tenga dahil kinikilig siya sa pagbigkas ng pangalan ng soulmate niya.

"J-Jonin..."

Napalakas ang tawa ng lalaki. "Isa pa."

"Jonin..."

"Isa pa..."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at umingit. "Ayoko na nang-aasar ka na eh!"

"Dali na, isa pa. Cute kaya."

Bumigay si Kyungsoo. "Ok. Jonin."

Napatakip sa bibig si Jongin at hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ba tawang-tawa ang soulmate niya tuwing binibigkas niya ang pangalan nito.

Hinuha niya, "Kinikilig ka ba kaya ka natatawa?"

Ngumiti si Jongin at ilang hakbang na lang at malapit na sila sa entrance ng McDo, pero huminto sila pareho.

Binigay ni Jongin ang kamay kay Kyungsoo para makipagkamay. "Jongin Kim."

Imbis na kunin ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng soulmate, siya'y napasingap kasabay ng paglaki ng kanyang mga mata. Kung may effects lang sa totoong buhay, kulay kamatis na panigurado ang mga pisngi niya sa sobrang hiya.

"S-Sorry, akala ko J-Jonin...si Raeon kasi...uh..."

At kung may keyboard lang siguro siyang hawak, napa-keyboard smash na siya.

Natatawa na naman si Jongin. "I don't mind. Cute nga eh. Pang-baby. Parang ikaw. Mukha talagang baby."

Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa ulo, kagat-kagat ang labi. Hiyang-hiya siya kay Jongin dahil bukod sa napagkamalan na niya itong Daddy, maling pangalan pa ang tinawag din niya sa kanya. Ito na ata ang bagong most emabarrassing moment sa buong buhay niya.

"Ugh, wag ka na mahiya. Soulmates tayo. Tanggap kita kahit ano pang kahihiyan ang gawin mo sa harap ko." Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at sinakop ang mga puwang sa daliri nito. "Tara kain na tayo."

Mukhang tama nga ang iba, mukha siyang baby gaya ng sabi ng soulmate niyang si Jongin. At kung sasagutin niya muli ang lalaki sa tanong nito kanina,  _ oo, mukha nang Daddy si Jongin sa paningin niya.  _ Kaya nga niya napagkamalan pero laking ginhawa niya nang malaman ang totoo.

Baka naman kasi, si Jongin ang maging _Daddy_ niya,

At kanyang-kanya na nga.

**Author's Note:**

> so yung ate ni jongin dito iba ang case pero im not expounding it na hehe
> 
> comments kayo dyan! hahaha bukas ulit!


End file.
